


Зарисовка #033 Юный

by ava_lance



Series: Божественные шаги [23]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Pre-Relationship, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-06-10
Packaged: 2018-07-14 05:40:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7155872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ava_lance/pseuds/ava_lance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Каракуре Тоширо приняли за ребенка. Ну в самом деле, это ведь не очень удивительно.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Зарисовка #033 Юный

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Prompt #033 Young](https://archiveofourown.org/works/770646) by [kurgaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurgaya/pseuds/kurgaya). 



> Прим. автора: немного мата. Тоширо немного не в характере.  
> Давайте предположим, что Тысячелетняя Война Крови не произошла, но у Ичиго все равно нет способностей шинигами :)
> 
> *Прим. переводчика: в части присутствует игра слов: женщину зовут _Мадлен_ , англ. **Madlene**. Дети зовут ее сокращенно **«Mad»** , или _«Мад»_ : допустимое сокращение, близкое к «Лена-Елена». Англ. _«сумасшедшая»_ \- **«mad»** ; это смысл, вкладываемый детьми. 
> 
> Важно: не думайте, что я неверно транскрипирую и перевожу имя Мадлен. Она не Мэдлин, не Мадлена, не Мадлина, не Мадлин. Она Мадлен (ликбез не по теме: так зовут шведскую принцессу).
> 
> Если вы, как я, не знакомы со вселенной Доктора Кто:
> 
> 1) Психическая бумага (Психобумага) - пустая белая бумага, обладающая особыми свойствами. Если человек посмотрит на нее, он увидит то, что пользователь бумаги захочет ему показать. (http://ru.tardis.wikia.com/wiki/Психобумага)
> 
> 2) ТАРДИС — машина времени и космический корабль, изобретённая на Галлифрее. (http://ru.tardis.wikia.com/wiki/ТАРДИС)
> 
> 3) Хувиан - фанат Доктора Кто.

**Мисс Сумасшедшая (Мисс Мад)**

Надо попросить Урахару сделать другой гигай. От скептических взглядов, полученных в старшей школе Каракуры во время Зимней войны, остались только неприятные воспоминания. Но это мелочи; а вот глубокая обеспокоенность женщины, увидевшей одинокого ребенка на противоположной стороне улицы, уже попахивала нелепостью. Ему хватило короткого взгляда через плечо, чтобы понять, что она в глубоких раздумьях об увиденном. А увидела она столетнего шинигами, всунутого в (фальшивое) тело ребенка приблизительно восьми (по местным меркам) лет. Шинигами оглядывал местность в поисках следа Пустого. Минуту назад тот был поблизости. Женщина, однако же, наверняка решила, что Тоширо — маленький ребенок в центре города, вероятно, высматривающий потерянных в толпе родителей.

Она была одним из руководителей местного детского сада; яркая одежда, легкая полнота и цветочная сумочка придавали ей вид великодушного и любезного человека. Тоширо, однако же, находил ее пурпурное в горошек платье жутким; рубиновый блеск для губ был совсем не к месту; а гигантская фетровая роза на сумочке была уже перебором. В особенности из-за цветка женщина выглядела на все сорок, хотя ей было немного больше двадцати. Тоширо, живший в традиционном мире Феодальной Эпохи, не мог судить, но даже его вкус был лучше. У него было достаточно времени, чтобы ужасаться ее чувству стиля, прислонившись к стене. На противоположной стороне улицы женщина протопталась долго: со светофорами она была, очевидно, не знакома. Дождалась, пока водитель, взглянув на нее, умер от шока и перешла дорогу.

Когда она торопливо шагала по проезжей части, беспорядочно ища что-то в сумочке, Тоширо вдруг понял, что она шла прямо к нему. Он выругался сквозь зубы и огляделся в поисках пути к спасению. По сравнению с этим охотником Пустой был барашком. Тоширо уже выяснил, что женщину, ясно видящую цель, лучше обойти стороной. Этому его научил жизненный опыт: все же в лейтенантах он имел Мацумото.

— Детка, детка, детка, — проворковала леди и убрала рыжую прядь со своих больших собачьих глаз.

«Еще чего», — подумал Тоширо.

— Где твои родители, милый? — спросила она и протянула руку, чтобы успокаивающе взять его за плечо. Он отшатнулся и прочистил горло. У него было два выхода. Подумав, рассудил, что притворись он настоящим ребенком, ему не избежать грандиознейшего за последние десять лет унижения.

— Мэм, уверяю вас, я в порядке, — отрывисто сказал он и вежливо поклонился, чтобы показать, что манеры у него лучше, чем у восьмилетнего. — Не стоит беспокоиться.

— Нет-нет-нет-нет- _нет_ , — ответила она, грустно покачала головой, сочувственно поджав губы. — Все в порядке, милый, мне совсем не сложно. Ты ищешь своих родителей? Ох, разумеется, ищешь. Должно быть, они сейчас так напуганы.

Он сжал челюсти, чтобы сдержать вздох. Не мог же он сказать: «Если под родителями вы подразумеваете лейтенанта, то нет, она не напугана. Скорее всего, узнав о нашем разговоре, она при помощи шантажа заставит меня дать ей выходной». Не подходило и такое объяснение: «я ищу не своего лейтенанта, а восьмифутового монстра, который с радостью закусит вашей душой…»

Еще раз взглянул на ее платье.

«Окей, — поправился. — Возможно, вас он пропустит».

— Пойдем, зайка, — говорила она, когда он снова обратил внимание на ее слова, а не на розовую катастрофу. — Погуляешь с мисс Мадлен пока что — дети зовут меня мисс Мад*, _о_ , не знаю почему, но это очень мило — и мы найдем твоих родителей…

Она снова потянулась к нему, успешно поймала за плечо и потащила вниз по дорожке. Тоширо несколько раз попытался упереться пятками в землю, но в округлой фигуре женщины были неисчерпаемые запасы энергии. Его старания прошли незамеченными. — О, надеюсь, нам не придется звонить в полицию, это будет так неудобно, верно, малыш? Однако, я уверена, твои родители будут так рады…

Тоширо мысленно выругался, выругался и еще раз выругался. Он был одним из сильнейших капитанов в истории, гением, мастером стратегии, и он не мог выбраться из этой переделки. Не стоило поддаваться на уговоры Урахары и патрулировать город в гигае — нужно было послушать свое шестое чувство и остаться душой. Тогда его сенсоры и силы не были бы настолько ограничены, а левые люди со слишком большим сердцем не стали бы помехой. Будь на месте Тоширо кто-нибудь другой, он отмахнулся бы от женщины и без забот отправился по своим делам. Но Тоширо — хотя часть его отчаянно желала пуститься в бегство — знал, что так он только расстроит женщину и, возможно, заработает себе еще больше неприятностей.

Он _не собирался_ объяснять начальству заявление о пропаже человека.

— Мэм, пожалуйста, — снова попытался он. — Мне не нужно искать родителей… У меня вообще нет родителей…

— Ох, милый! — воскликнула она. Ее быстрая горестная тирада стала только громче после его заявления. — Как ужасно — ох, бедный, бедный мальчик. Ты живешь в детском доме? Надеюсь, что нет, это ведь так ужасно…

Хорошо, этого говорить не стоило. Теперь Мадлен вцепилась в него еще крепче и вся напряглась, переполненная волнением за него. При других обстоятельствах такая забота польстила бы Тоширо. Но в тот момент он чувствовал унизительное смущение, потому что этой ситуации легко можно было бы избежать.

— Мне совсем не нужна помощь, — сказал он уже громче, чтобы перекричать ее. — Пожалуйста, отпустите мою…

— Мисс, мисс, извините!

Женщина вздрогнула и развернулась. Ее сумочка ударила Тоширо в грудь. Мадлен растерянно улыбнулась студенту, бегущему к ним.

Ичиго Куросаки по-прежнему был человеком, поэтому капитан не почувствовал его духовной энергии и не мог знать о его приближении. Тоширо еще никогда не был так рад услышать голос бывшего временного шинигами. Должно быть, выражение лица выдало его с потрохами, потому что Ичиго быстро ободряюще кивнул ему и улыбнулся леди. Он не лучился самодовольством или насмешкой над Тоширо, вместо этого спокойно вытащил из сумки что-то маленькое, похожее на кошелек, и показал это женщине.

— Я случайно подслушал ваш разговор, — мягко сказал Ичиго. Бессовестное вранье. — Я был бы счастлив оказать содействие, чтобы сэкономить ваше время.

Мисс Мад взглянула на кошелек в руке Ичиго, расплылась в яркой улыбке и энергично закивала. Появлением Ичиго она была слишком довольна для человека, который секунду назад думал, что несчастный Тоширо потерял своих воспитателей из приюта. Они о чем-то беседовали еще с минуту, а Тоширо в это время пытался разглядеть кошелек. Ему было интересно, что это за способ внушения. Женщина собралась уходить, и теперь на плече Тоширо появилась огромная лапа, которая выражала ярое намерение его защищать.

Стоило Мадлен скрыться из вида, Тоширо тут же стряхнул с себя лапу. Ичиго не возражал, широко улыбался и вообще был по-детски доволен собой.

— Привет, Тоширо, — тепло поприветствовал он. — Давненько не виделись.

Он ничего не сказал насчет женщины и покрасневших капитанских щек. За это Тоширо был благодарен.

— Куросаки, — коротко поздоровался он. — Что это было? — спросил он, подбородком указав на кошелек.

Ичиго помахал им в воздухе.

— Эх, сразу к делу, как всегда, — заметил он и засмеялся. — Думаю, глупо спрашивать тебя, смотрел ли ты Доктора Кто?

— Да, — прямо ответил Тоширо. О такой вещи он никогда не слышал.

— Так и думал, — продолжил человек, ничуть не смутившись. — Ну, эта штука основана на другой штуке, называется Психобумага — не говори хувианам, что она у меня есть. Хотя я не могу больше видеть вас или разговаривать с вами, ребята, время от времени вы все равно втягиваете меня в неприятности. Так что Урахара сделал фокус с иллюзией, и вот эта бумажка теперь показывает все, что я захочу. Например, она может стать фальшивым удостоверением личности. Да чем угодно! Реально круто.

Тоширо не имел понятия, кто или что такое «хувиан».

— В тебе нет ни капли духовной энергии, — сказал он и нахмурился, надеясь, что такой повседневный тон не слишком ранит бывшего шинигами.

Ичиго это не задело.

— А, я использую отцовскую. Просто заряжаю эту штуку его энергией время от времени… это сложно объяснить. Кажется, Урахара сказал, что это типа кредитной карты? — задумчиво протянул он. — Ты ведь знаешь, что такое кредитная карта?

Тоширо ответил, что знает. Ичиго улыбнулся и убрал «психобумагу» в карман. Очевидно, ликбез был закончен. Они провели в относительно уютной тишине еще пару секунд. Оба не знали, что еще сказать человеку, которого не видели три года, и, как обычно, Ичиго заговорил первым:

— Придешь на ужин? Покажу тебе докторскую психобумагу. И ТАРДИС! Тебе понравится ТАРДИС.

Его голос был светлым, полным надежды.

— Правда? — ответил Тоширо. Он понятия не имел, что означали все эти слова, но предположил, что скоро узнает. От отмахнулся от мысли, что слишком легко принял предложение Ичиго, и попытался не думать о последствиях. — Тогда увидимся вечером, мне нужно патрулировать.

— Конечно-конечно, — согласился Ичиго, и на этом они без проблем разошлись.

Почти разошлись. Повернув за угол, Тоширо услышал голос:

— Смотри, чтобы тебя снова не похитили!

Он цокнул языком, закатил глаза и направился в сторону магазинчика Урахары, чтобы оставить там свой гигай. Просто на всякий случай.


End file.
